Slap Seminar
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz Fanfiction. Nick Diaz Teaches Daniel Cormier, the Stockton Slap...


_**A/N:**_ Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Cormier is pronounced Core- Me- A

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Just Seen the **_Cormier VS Jones Brawl._** They both need to apologise. If they haven't already.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Jones needs to apologise to Event Supervisor: Dave Sholler. He could have _**seriously**_ injured him.

* * *

His mobile phone went flying. One minute he was looking into Jones' eyes. The next, he was under a million security guards. It was all Jones' fault.

The Stare Down was one thing. Cormier thought that Jones was going to do the regular thing. Jones would usually walk up to the opponent, like normal. Then Jones would look away. He'd keep looking away.

* * *

Then Jones would stare straight into the opponent's eyes.

Today, it was different. Sure they'd trash talked. But in a room full of people Jones and Cormier went head to head.

* * *

Jones pushed his fore-head into Cormier. Cormier didn't take the dis-respect well. He shoved Jones back. Jones struck back. The guy seeing over the Stare-Downs, Dave Sholler got thrown into the UFC partition.

Jones and Cormier had to get separated by security.

"Jesus Dan, what were you thinking?" His Manager asked.

* * *

Cormier shrugged. He knew that he'd screwed up. If this fight had been on a Prelim card, Dana White probably would have cut him. But this was a UFC 178 main event. Still, he should have had more composure, but Jones just got under his skin...he couldn't help it.

Cormier went outside to clear his head. His face was a little puffy, but he hoped no-one would notice.

* * *

He put his collar up around hoped that he would blend in. He hoped that people wouldn't recognise him. He sat on a bench. Cormier looked at the women pushing buggies and hoped that his kids wouldn't see his mistake.

He should have put some ice on his face. His face was starting to burn, but no one was staring at him strangely.

* * *

He smelled a Hot Dog cart and thought about finding it until he heard someone say:

"You look like shit"

Cormier looked up. He couldn't see a face. He just saw a figure in dark Green jogging bottoms and a Navy Blue Hoodie.

* * *

"I don't need this okay?" Cormier asked. The figure turned to him. Cormier was able to see the face more clearly. It looked like one of the Diaz Brothers.

"Nate, I'm not going to be judged by you" Cormier said. Both of the Diaz Brothers had had violent Stare Downs. In fact they **_always_ **had shoving Stare-Downs.

* * *

"It ain't Nate. That ain't like you Dan. Getting all violent and shit" Nick said. Before Cormier knew it, they were at Nick's hotel. Nick offered him a cigarette, but Cormier refused.

The last thing he needed was a Diaz UFC Scandal on top of the Brawl. Cormier sipped a bottled water. After a while Nick got up and threw something at him.

* * *

Cormier moved back into the seat in shock.

"What are these?" Cormier asked.

"Put them on" Nick said. Cormier pulled the item off of his lap and had a look at it. They were Boxing Bandages.

* * *

"Nick..."Cormier said.

"It's fucking practise" Nick said. Cormier put them on. He struck a little. Punching the air mostly with Jabs, and the occasional Superman punch.

"Head movement" Nick would say occasionally. He would just sit looking at Cormier punching, until he said...

* * *

"So...what the fuck?" Cormier shook his head. He saw that coming. Everyone wanted to know why.

"I don't...Nick I don't know"

"Me and My Little Brother don't even do that shit" Nick said.

* * *

"So, we've established that I'm more trashier than **_both_** of the Diaz Brothers. Thanks for that" Cormier said. Nick shrugged.

"Look, I don't blame you. Come on. Stare me Down" Nick said. He got up. Cormier took his bandages off. The did a normal Stare Down with their fists up. Until Nick dropped them and got into Cormier's face. Cormier stepped back.

* * *

"Nick, I've learned my lesson" Cormier said.

"Nah, I'm you. You're Jones" Nick said. Cormier walked closer to Nick until their heads gently touched.

"You should have done this" Nick said.

* * *

Nick nudged Cormier with his head. He stepped back. Nick raised his hand and faked a slap around the side of Cormier's face.

"Nick! Come on!...I can't" Cormier said.

"Try it" Nick said.

* * *

Cormier raised his hand and lightly tapped the side of Nick's face.

"That the best you got?" Nick asked.

"You saw me and Jones" Cormier said.

* * *

"Yeah and Jones took you down. Ain't you an Olympic Wrestler?" Nick asked.

"Jones didn't take me down. I was dragged down by security" Cormier said. That sounded worse. But it was the truth.

"Jones made you look like a punk bitch. Can you fucking slap? Or do you just pitty-pat punch...like GSP?" Nick asked.

* * *

That was enough for Cormier. He raised his hand and sharply slapped Nick in the face grazing his ear. Nick was rocked but stayed standing.

"Nick...I'm sorry...look...I'm just gonna go..." Cormier said. He started to walked away. But Nick turned him around and pushed him. Cormier didn't push him back. He just stood there.

* * *

"Fighting Jones and Diaz on the same day. How did I get so low?" Cormier asked himself out loud. Nick's expression changed. He tugged at Cormier's trousers. Cormier walked towards Nick until they were hip to hip.

Nick opened Cormier's trousers and stroked the wrestler's dick with the back of his hand.

* * *

Cormier touched Nick's wrist to try to stop him.

"Nick...I mean... do you want to?" he asked. Nick shrugged.

"You know, it's better than slapping the fuck out of you" Nick said. There ain't no security here to save your ass" Nick said.

* * *

Cormier quickly moved to the sofa. Nick took down Cormier's trousers and rubbed his dick through his boxers.

It wasn't the best idea Cormier had had.

* * *

Just letting Nick Diaz do whatever he wanted...

But he wanted to stop thinking about the Jon Jones Stare-Down.

* * *

Cormier just wanted to move on and forget about it.

Like or not, to Cormier...Nick Diaz was a very welcome distraction...


End file.
